


In This Together

by EchoedDream



Series: ITT [1]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine's personal life changes for the better when she makes an important choice in helping her boyfriend. Please note that Lou Vartann has the first name of Tony in this because at the time of initial writing he had not yet been given an official first name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Tony watched from the door of the hotel room silently taking in the view. He tried to stay as much out of the way at scenes like this and on nights like these. He watched Catherine snap picture after picture throughout the trashed and mangled room that contained two dead bodies.

"You know, you can come inside." He heard Catherine say with a slight chuckle.

"I could. But I'm enjoying the amazing view from right where I stand. That backside of yours beats out the strip hands down every day of the year. I could stare at it all night long."

Catherine threw her head back and let out a joyous deep laugh that Tony could not help but smile in reply to. He loved her laugh and loved it even more when he knew he was the cause of it. It's one of the things that made him fall in love with her. She turned her head in his direction and sent him a sly smirk. "If I didn't know better Vartann, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Before Tony could formulate a snappy reply the generic shrill of a cell phone cut through the comfortable silence. Both him and Catherine glance down at their phones. "It's mine." Tony called out as he unclipped his.

"Detective Vartann," he greeted the caller once he held the phone to his ear.

"Mr. Vartann, my name is Detective Clara Shelby and I'm with the Santa Fe Police Department. There's been an incident and we have your ex-wife Danielle Garnier in custody. Your daughter Maddison was very insistent that we contact you."

It took Tony a moment to comprehend what he was just told. "Maddie, is she alright?"

"There was an altercation earlier this evening and your daughter had her wrist dislocated. I'm here with her at the local hospital while she gets it set and a cast put on."

"What the hell happened?" Tony shouted angrily into the phone. This caused Catherine to take notice and move to his side. He nodded towards her slightly in thanks. On the other end of the phone he could here this detective quietly talking to someone and then a slight shuffling as the phone was passed. What he heard next made the hair on the back of his neck stand tall. In the most terrified voice he had even heard his 12-year-old daughter speak only four words were spoken.

"Daddy, I need you."


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine heard the voice of Tony's young daughter on the other end of the line and her heart broke. She had first met Maddison Vartann seven years earlier when she had shown up for breakfast with Tony one morning after a tough shift. Even then, at only five years old, she had spunk similar to her dad. When she and Tony had begun dating early last year, Tony had invited Catherine out to Santa Fe to formally meet his young daughter. She was living with her mother mainly due to the hours and demand of Tony's job. Like Catherine herself dealt with years before, he did not yet have the seniority to move away from the graveyard shift. Although he had won custody four years ago he felt his ex-wife could provide a more stable environment. Catherine glanced once more towards Tony before pulling out her own cell phone, quickly dialling a number from memory and moving back across the room.

"Brass here," came the gruff reply on the other end a moment later.

"Hey Jim, its Catherine, I need you to send a new detective over to my location."

"Why, what happened to Vartann? He's my best guy. I swear if he's gone AWOL I'll…"

Catherine cut him off. "No Jim it's nothing like that. Vartann's here, but he's going to be leaving shortly."

"Leaving to go where? Cath, what's going on?" Jim's voice came to her full of concern.

"I'm not entirely sure Jim. He's on the phone with someone concerning Maddie. So far from what I can get from his end it's not good news. He's going to be making a road trip to New Mexico before the morning sun rises. I can see it in his eyes."

"Ok I'll send someone over. Have Tony fill me in before he hits the road. I'm worried now. Do you need one of yours sent over too?

Catherine thought on that for all of two seconds, surprised at just how well Brass knew here. "I'll call Sara in. She's off tonight. I'm pretty much finished up here at the scene anyway." She had to inquire on his reason behind asking. "How'd you know I plan to go with him?"

Jim chuckled. "Because you're Catherine Willows." He left it at that. "I'll call Sara for you. You keep Tony focused. He'll need that. It's a long drive to Santa Fe."

"Thanks Jim." Catherine hung up the phone and looked towards Tony. He had hung up himself and was watching her intently. She reached him in only a few quick strides. He immediately pulled her into his arms. She felt the tension surge through his entire body. She returned his hug and whispered against his chest that she was going to Santa Fe with him and that she had cleared it all with Brass. Tony hugged her tighter. "Thank you honey."


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine and Tony waited until both Sara and the replacement detective arrived at the hotel. After a quick debrief the couple headed down to the lobby. Catherine took Tony's hand in hers as soon as the elevator doors closed. They rode down in silence.

"Go home and pack a bag. I'll swing by and pick you up in about an hour." Tony directed towards Catherine as they entered the parking lot.

Tony, what happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way. It's an eleven hour drive, we've got time."

Catherine stopped a few feet from the department SUV and stared back at him. "Eleven hours. Can't we fly? We'd get there faster. I'm sure that would be better for both you and Maddie. Don't you agree?"

Tony stopped as well. "Can we get a flight this late? We'd have to fly to Albuquerque and then drive to Santa Fe. That would mean renting a car. It's cheaper to drive, Cath."

Catherine came over to him then and put her hand on his arm. "Leave it all to me. I'll go home, make some calls and get us on the first flight to New Mexico. It will be a few hours until we'll need to leave. How 'bout you go home, shower, pack a bag and come over to my place. I'll make breakfast."

"I'd rather shower at your place, babe." Tony countered with a smirk. "But I like the idea of a home-cooked breakfast with my second favorite woman in my life. You have a deal." Tony paused and looked down. "Catherine, thank you."

Catherine reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. "Always" she whispered against his lips. She kissed him soundly a moment later. "Now go."

Tony waited until Catherine had loaded her kit and began to pull away before climbing into his own car. He sat for a moment running through the conversation he had with Detective Shelby and the short conversation he had with his daughter. He hadn't learned much from Maddie and Detective Shelby had only shared the major points about the situation. Everything else she felt was meant for a face-to-face conversation. An image of Maddie with a cast on her arm popped into his head and anger boiled up inside of him. He did the only thing he could at that exact moment. He pounded the steering wheel in frustration a few times. He knew Catherine was right about not driving out there. She had realized his level of anger and had suggested a safer alternative. The last thing they both needed to deal with was an accident on the road.

The chirp of his phone broke through the silence and he picked it up from where he had tossed it on the passenger seat. Praying for no more bad news he flipped it open. "Vartann."

"Daddy, I'm ok. I just wanted to reassure you." Maddie's voice sounded quietly in his ear.

"Kiddo. You're mom hurt you. That's not ok."

"Of course it's not silly. But it's just a dislocation. Nothing's broken and it will heal." Tony was taken aback by the words. When did his little girl get so smart? And how could she possibly be so calm after the evening she just had. "Are you on your way yet?"

"Soon sweetie. Catherine and I are going to fly out. But we have to wait for a few hours yet. We'll be there as soon as we can. Promise. You should be in bed kiddo."

He heard her giggle on the other end. "I am silly. But I wanted to call you and say goodnight first. Detective Shelby said I could. I'm staying at her house. She's taking good care of me."

"Well that's very god to hear. Tell her thank you from me. Goodnight Mads. You need your sleep. I'll be there when you wake up. I love you."

"Love you too dad. Night." Tony waited till he heard the dial tone before he closed his phone. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts he started his car and started his drive home.


	4. Chapter 4

Catherine had made some high-powered connections over the years, and being the daughter of Sam Braun didn't hurt either. It was one of these connections that she called the moment she walked into her house. It didn't take her long to secure both a private jet and a car for their time in New Mexico. The plus side to it all, that Catherine liked best was that it was not costing her or Tony a cent.

"Catherine, what are you doing here?" Catherine started at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Last time I checked I lived here, mom"

"You know what I mean. It's the middle of the night. Why aren't you at work?" Lily came into the kitchen to stand next to her daughter.

"Tony received a call from some detective in Santa Fe. He has to go be with his daughter and I'm going to go with him. Is that ok with you mom?"

Lily sighed and looked her daughter in the eyes. "Of course it's ok. Lindsey and I will survive. What happened? Is Maddison ok?"

"I think she is. Tony hasn't told me anything yet. But I think his ex-wife is in some serious trouble. I have a feeling Maddie's going to be living with Tony again." Catherine had thought about that fact on her drive home and came to the realization that she'd love to have Tony's daughter in her life as much as Tony currently was. She glanced at Lily. "I love him, mom. I'll do whatever I can to help both of them through this."

"I'm happy to hear this. Now I'm going back to sleep. Call me when…" The doorbell chimed in the background. "You get there. Is that Tony now?"

Catherine was already moving towards the door. "Yeah it's Tony." She pulled open the door to reveal a fresh faced but visibly tired Tony on the step with a duffle bag slung on his shoulder.

"Hi, I'm early. I just couldn't stay at home alone any longer. Hello Lily."

"Hello Tony. I hope Maddison's ok. You guys have a safe trip. Linds and I will hold down the fort until you all get back." She waved and moved off down the hall towards her room.

Catherine grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him into the house slipping the bag off his shoulder so it landed on the floor beside the door. "Nice of you to drop by." She joked. Tony smiled in reply. "I just started breakfast. We don't have much at the moment so it's just eggs and toast." She led the way into the kitchen.

"Sounds good. I don't even have that much at the moment. Mads would kill me if she saw the lack of stuff in my fridge."

"I'm sure mom and Linds would be happy to pick a few things up for you while we're gone." Catherine stopped herself and glanced across the island at Tony. "I mean." She stopped again, not sure about what to say.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face. "It's ok babe. I like that idea. I'm sure Maddie will be pleased to see that her dad remembers to buy food regularly. Although she'll probably figure out quickly that I had help."

"Is she really ok Tony?"

"Danielle dislocated her wrist because Maddie tried to leave the room during an argument between Danielle and some guy. She called me as I was leaving the hotel to tell me that she was fine and that her wrist wasn't broken and that it would heal. Cath, how can she be so calm?"

"I think she's waiting for you to be there to comfort her before she breaks down. Some little girls only feel safe crying in their daddy's arms. But then it might not have really sunk in yet."

Tony remained silent and let Catherine's words float around in his head. Deciding to leave the topic alone for a moment her asked, "So when's our flight?"

"Anytime you want. There is a jet waiting for us at the airport hangers as we sit here."

"How?" Tony was shocked and it showed on his face easily.

"I know people. I have a car waiting in Santa Fe too. We'll fly directly to there. We can leave as soon as I pack."

Tony got a wicked smirk on his face for all of a flash of a second but Catherine caught it. "Well then babe, let's get packing. I can't believe you got me a private jet."


	5. Chapter 5

On the drive to the airport Tony called Brass and filled him in on the basic details of what had happened and assured him when he knew more he'd call. Catherine also took the time to call Nick and let him know he was in charge until she returned.

Tony was not expecting to see what he saw when they arrived at the hanger area. "Are you sure this is the right one?"

Catherine laughed. "Positive."

"Babe, this plane is huge. Who owns this?"

"Well now if I told you that, you'd have to arrest me." Catherine laughed out loud at the look that crossed Tony's face."

Tony studied her face. "That bad?"

"No, that illegal." Came her serious reply. "But I trust him."

"Well then, so do I." Tony reached back into the backseat and grabbed his and Catherine's bags. "Uh, Cath…what about my car?"

"Took care of that too. He'll drop the car off back at my place." Catherine pointed towards the man standing next to the jet's stairs.

"Babe, have I told you lately that I love you?" He pulled her close. "Because I do."

"Every day. But I never get tired of hearing it. I love you too Tony. Come on, let's get this show on the road."

"Right behind you."

"Only because you enjoy the view." Catherine laughed as she climbed the stairs. Halfway up she gave her ass a little shimmy and heard a sharp intake of breathe in reply.

"Damn woman!"

Catherine turned around just inside the plane and pulled Tony forward. "Careful now. You wouldn't want to start something we haven't time to finish. It's not a long flight after all."

"So no Mile High Club for us?" Tony playfully sulked as he pulled Catherine down with him onto one of the couches that lined the jet.

"I've joined that club so many times, it's not so much fun anymore. I like my quickies with leg room anyway."

Tony looked at her. "Who said anything about a quickie? You're too good for a quick fuck."

Catherine leaned her head back and laughed loudly. "What a line." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away she smirked. "You're hot!"

Tony laughed just as loudly as she had moments before. "Careful now. The flight's shorter now than before. Don't start something you can't finish."

Catherine leaned in again and whispered against his lips. "Oh this is something we can definitely finish before our flight ends. So, shut up and kiss me."


	6. Chapter 6

The seriousness of everything returned to Tony's mind as the plane landed in Santa Fe and taxied the runway towards the airport. Did he want to see Maddie first or deal with Danielle? He was still mad and didn't want to scare his daughter. But because he was still mad, he was more likely to say something to his ex-wife that he would later regret. That wouldn't be good for Maddison either. He caught sight of the car Catherine had arranged for them to use. "Cath, honey, thank you. Mads is going to demand this in Vegas. And when she does I'm sending her to you. A private jet and a limo, you spoil me."

"It's ok. I put the hotel in your name. So you're paying for that. The jet and car are free." Catherine laughed. "It's a pricey hotel."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better babe. You know for the capital city, there's not much to this place. I kind of like it. Reminds me of Nevada. Maddie sure loves living here."

"She likes Vegas too. That's home to her. But I can see why she likes it here too. I have to say it though, Vegas is a lot more colourful. Hotel first right?"

Tony glanced at the driver holding the back door of the limo open. "Yeah hotel first." He watched as Catherine leaned over and spoke quietly to the driver. "You're not going to tell me?"

"Patience grasshopper." Catherine giggled and climbed into the car Tony quickly followed suit. "We should take Maddie out for breakfast. Then when while you go handle everything Maddie can show me around Santa Fe in style. How does that sound?"

"I like this idea very much. And I'm sure my kid will love it too. She never passes on free food."

Catherine nudged him playfully. "She gets that from you then. Hopefully she's no longer a bottomless pit like her dad."

"It's the hollow leg babe. Like father, like daughter. There's no denying she's mine. But then why would I want to." Tony paused for a moment. "I should call Detective Shelby. Let her know we arrived."

"Wait and call from the hotel. Save money. You'll understand why when we get there."

The limo turned a corner and slowed. Tony glanced out the window and read the sign in front of the building they were now stopped. "La Fonda on The Plaza." He glanced over at Catherine. "The hotel I take it."

"Yes. A friend recommended it to me a few months ago. She said everything about it was excellent. Told me I had to stay here if I was ever in Santa Fe. And well here I am. I booked us into a one-bedroom suit with a balcony."

Tony followed Catherine out of the limo and into the lobby of the hotel. "I'm definitely spoiled." He heard Catherine giggle beside him.

"In more ways than one Tony."

Tony quickly checked them into their hotel and moments later he found himself and Catherine in a room that would put any Vegas hotel room to shame in seconds. "Nice. I just might not want to leave." He made a grab for the phone and punched in the number Detective Shelby had given him only hours before.

"Hello?" A male voice on the other end answered after two rings.

"Hello, I'm looking for Clara Shelby."

"Hang on a moment. Is this a Mr. Vartann by any chance?"

"Yep this would be him. Call me Tony though." Tony watched Catherine familiarize herself with the offset bedroom from his spot on the couch.

"Lovely daughter you have. She's very polite. Quite the little comedian too, oh here's Clare."

"Detective Vartann, good morning. Maddison's not awake yet. How was your flight?" It sounded to Tony that Clara was well into her morning intake of coffee.

"Please call me Tony. The flight was very enjoyable. My girlfriend pulled some strings and arranged for a private jet. I was quite impressed. We just got to the hotel. Our ride is pretty impressive too. But you'll see that in a bit."

"I'm looking forward to it. I guess you'll need directions right?"

"Actually just the address. I'm pretty familiar with Santa Fe." Tony listened while she rattled off her home address, scribbling it quickly on a nearby notepad. "Thanks. Now here's hoping Mads stays asleep until we get there."

Detective Shelby chuckled lightly. "I'm pretty sure it's a safe bet. She had a very late night."

"True. Ok well we'll see you all shortly. Good-bye." Tony hung up the phone and glanced over at Catherine, who was now in the chair across from him. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that question hon. Yeah I'm ready."

It took roughly ten minutes through early rush hour traffic for the pair to arrive at their destination. Detective Shelby lived not too far from where Danielle and Maddie lived. Tony's hopes of his daughter still being in bed were dashed as he watched Maddie fly out the front door and stop dead at the sight of the limo. "She's bouncing. Get out there and put the poor girl out of her misery will you." Catherine gave him a gentle shove.

Tony was barely standing upright before Maddie managed to cling to him with her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped just as tightly around his middle. "Daddy!" The squeal instantly made him smile and he hugged her back just as tightly.

"Hey Mads. How's my baby girl?" He kept her in his arms even though they both knew she was too old. He knew she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon anyway.

"I'm awake. What more do you want, silly. Hi Catherine. I missed you."

"Hi kiddo. I've missed you too." Catherine leaned forward and placed a kiss on Maddison's cheek before leaning back against Tony. She reached over and ran her fingers along the cast of Maddie's left arm.

"It finally started to hurt. That's what woke me up. But it feels a bit better now. Must be dad's magic touch or something." Maddie paused for a moment and looked at her dad. "I'm hungry."

"That's good because we're here to take you to breakfast." Tony placed her on the ground.

"I thought you were here to take me home?"

Catherine laughed a little at the look that crossed Tony's face and the smirk that lit up Maddie's. "How about breakfast first kiddo. Why don't you go ask Detective Shelby if she'd like to come along."

"Ok." She turned to run back into the house. "Hey Clara, there's a limo parked in your driveway."


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine stood and watched as Tony reached into his back pocket and removed his wallet. He counted out the bills inside. "Checking to make sure you'll have enough to cover breakfast."

"All depends where the other bottomless pit wants to go." Tony glanced sideways at Catherine. "She seemed really happy to see you with me." Tony leaned back against the limo brining Catherine with him.

Catherine chuckled. "That's because I'm her favorite girlfriend."

"Yeah well you're my favorite girlfriend too. This admiration must run in the family." Tony chuckled and turned his head to kiss her on the cheek.

"Shi ... Oops!" Tony and Catherine looked up to see Maddie struggling to pull a sweater over her head one handed. "Dad, I'm stuck."

"Uh oh, hungry and stuck. Not sure there's much I can do to help you Mads. Seems like a mighty big order." Tony moved forward away from Catherine's shacking form, he could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at Maddie's almost slip-up. "Nice save Maddison. I don't want to hear that language out of your mouth." Tony tapped his finger on her nose as her head slipped through the sweater.

"Sorry daddy."

"Forgiven, just don't say it again. Is Clara coming with us?"

"Yup, she's getting ready for work. She has to go in for part of the morning because she left early last night. She'll be right out. How'd you get a limo in Santa Fe?"

"They have limos in Santa Fe kiddo. Every city tends to have them."

"Dad," Maddie dragged the word out and rolled her eyes. "Obviously this was Catherine's handy work. Her personality works better for stuff like this. You're too boring."

"I must say Tony, she's not afraid to speak her mind." A voice behind them as Clara walked up to the trio. She was dressed in the universal detective attire of dress pants and a t-shirt. Her badge and gun were both clipped securely to her belt. "I'm going to drive my own car if that's alright." She turned to Tony and held out her hand. "It's really nice to formally meet you Tony. Maddison has told me a lot about you."

"It's all true." Catherine stepped forward to shake hands with Clara. "Hi, I'm Catherine. Tony's better half."

"Smarter half too." piped up Maddie.

"My wounded heart, Mads, I'm hurt. No breakfast for you." Tony pulled on her ponytail lightly to indicate that he was just joking with her. "Ok, so where are we going?"

"I wanna go to Pasqual's."

"Sounds good to me, alright Pasqual's it is then."

Maddie ran to the limo and pulled open the door. "What are we waiting for? I'm hungry. Move it people." The trio of adults laughed but quickly sprang into action.


	8. Chapter 8

The limo was surprisingly quiet for most of the drive to the restaurant. Maddie sat snuggled into Tony's side with his arm wrapped protectively around her holding her close. Catherine couldn't help but snap a picture of the father and daughter. "Looks like someone's still tired."

"Maybe just a little bit, I did go to bed real late and all."

"As long as you don't fall asleep while we eat kiddo. After we eat is fine." Tony chuckled.

"Face planting into food is so not good dad. Everyone knows that. You'll fall asleep before me anyway." Maddie replied with a chuckle of her own.

Catherine laughed at the banter between the pair. She definitely couldn't wait to be around that every day. The thought made her smile.

"Catherine, you have a goofy look on your face. Is dad really that funny looking?"

Catherine pulled herself back into the moment and looked across at the pair. "Sorry I think I've missed something. I was day dreaming. What are we talking about?"

Tony leaned forward causing Maddie to fall down behind him on the seat. "Maddie was just saying how she feels I need a hair cut." He leaned back against his daughter slightly. "I don't agree. And she asked your opinion and suddenly you got this almost dreamy look on your face. I'm a little worried."

"Well now that you …" Catherine focused her attention out the window and noticed the restaurant come into view. "Oh look we're here."

Maddie giggled. "Nice save Catherine. Let me up dad."

"I don't know Mads, you called me funny looking. I don't think you deserve to eat breakfast." Tony leaned forward and reached behind him and seconds later the sound of squealing laughter filled the limo.

Clara was waiting just next to the main entrance when the trio finally emerged. "Did you get lost?"

"No, it appears our driver doesn't know the same short cuts as you do. Hope we didn't leave you waiting too long."

"No worries." Clara led the way inside with Tony bringing up the rear. The place was fairly busy but it appeared that the waitresses were right in top form and service was excellent. The group found a table near the front by a window that offered an excellent view.

"Yup, might never leave." Tony muttered as he slipped into the chair beside Maddie.

"The restaurant has rules dad. You can't stay here. And Santa Fe doesn't want you anyway, besides I want to go home. So you definitely can't stay here, hate to burst your imaginary bubble and all."

"Wait till you see the hotel room Mads. You might change your tune. Cath here did a very good job on such short notice."

"Didn't you hear her, Vegas is home. She won't change her mind just by seeing the room. Trust me on that one Tony." Catherine commented as the waitress arrived to take their orders.

"Good Morning. Welcome to Café Pasqual's. My name is Ashley and I'll be bringing you your grub this morning." She giggled. "Sorry that was a dare. Are you ready to order?"

"What's good here Mads?"

"Everything's good, right Clara."

"I'd go with Pasqual's Favorite. Its whole wheat pancakes with maple syrup, eggs and either bacon or a sausage patty. It's very popular." Ashley piped up in suggestion.

"I think I'll have that with the sausage. It sounds good. Can I get a coffee too?" Catherine said handing her menu to Ashley.

"Make that two. Coffee as well." Clara added following Catherine's lead of handing over the menu.

Tony glanced down at his menu momentarily. "You know I think I'll give the Genovese Omelette. Coffee to drink as well. What about you, kiddo?"

Maddie hadn't even opened her menu which Tony took to mean she'd eaten here often. "Can I have the Chorizo Burrito please?"

"Sure thing, Maddie. Apple juice too."

"Yes please." Ashley jotted everything down and left to place the order.

"Come here often Mads?"

"Maybe, but Ashley's my babysitter. She lives next door. Dad, are you going to see mom today?"

"I was planning to go there after breakfast. Why?"

"Just curious, that's all. What are Catherine and I going to do while you do that?"

Catherine jumped into the conversation. "Well Maddie I was kind of hoping you'd show me around town in style."

"In the limo? Awesome. My friends will be so jealous. Sounds like a plan."

Tony looked from Catherine to Maddie and back again with a smile. "Definitely her favorite girlfriend, babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony followed Clara to her car after seeing Catherine and Maddie off. Clara noticed the look on Tony's face as she unlocked the doors. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No but Danielle needs to understand that she's screwed up and that she hurt her daughter in the process. Mostly I need to tell her I'm taking Maddie home to Vegas with me."

"How will that affect your custody agreement?"

"Technically it won't. I have full custody. I've had it for four years. Maddie only lives out here because of my job. I work the graveyard shift and it was just easier than having a stranger stay with her at night. I have been able to see Maddie whenever as long as I came here. That might be the only thing Danielle and I agreed on, not wanting Mads to fly alone."

"I like that nickname. Mads, it's cute."

"Thanks. I think so too. I started calling her that when she was just a baby. She loves it. I'm the only one allowed to call her that though, it's our thing."

"You said you didn't want a stranger staying with Maddie at night. What will be different now?"

"I have Catherine in my life now." Clara gave a look of confusion. "She works nights too but she also has a daughter. Lindsey is 16 now but Catherine's mom lives with them. I'm pretty sure Lily, that's her mom's name wouldn't mind having Maddie spend the night."

"You and Catherine seem good together. Have you been together long?"

"Almost two years. It's comfortable."

"Comfortable huh, I remember comfortable. It was only weeks before I got engaged."

Tony laughed, "Yeah sounds about right." He glanced over to watch his words register.

Clara looked over at him for a moment before she replied. "Can I say congratulations?"

"Well I have to ask her and she has to say yes first. I'm confident. You can say congratulations."

"Sounds good, you'll have to keep me updated." Clara pulled into her spot in the police station parking lot. She watched as Tony took in the area. "Probably not as nice as LVPD."

"It's got more color and your parking lot is bigger. Where am I going?"

"She's being held in the basement holding cells at the moment. If she doesn't make bail today she'll be transferred to the jail. The county is filling child endangerment & neglect charges against her. Apparently CYFD has made frequent visits...why do you look like this is news to...oh god, you didn't know about that."

No, Maddie's never mentioned anything."

"I don't know what to say. If it helps any, last night was the first time we've been called out in regards to Maddie."

"But you've been there before?"

"Almost every other weekend a neighbour calls us out. But I read the files and Maddie isn't mentioned in any of them as being on scene. She told me last night that she spends a lot of weekends at friends' houses."

"I'm going to murder Danielle. If I had known, I'd have pulled Maddie out of here long ago. Why has she never told me?"

"Might want to ask her that." Clara held open the door for Tony before handing him a clipboard from the guard table. "You have to sign in first. She's in the last cell just around the corner there. I'll be in my office when you're done. Mike here can tell you how to get there. Good luck Tony."

Tony walked towards the end cell, where he could see his ex wife sitting on the bench with her back against the bars. "Might as well get comfortable while you can, right?"

"Tony, what are you doing here?" Danielle didn't move or look at him but continued to stare at the cell's back wall.

"The detective who took care of Maddison all night called me from the hospital. Maddie asked her to."

"Of course daddy's little girl would want that. The little brat deserved it."

"Deserved what exactly Danielle? She has a cast on her arm."

"She got in the way. She's always getting in the way. Drives all my boyfriends away, every single time."

Tony moved to stand right behind his ex. "If she was that much of a problem to your social life you could have sent her home. Have they told you your charges yet?"

"I'm being charged? What the hell for?"

"Breaking the arm of your twelve-year-old daughter, the county is charging you with child endangerment and neglect. I hope you realize that if they succeed you lose visitation of Maddie. Although, I'm thinking of filing for sole physical custody, after what I've learned today, I can make it so you don't see Mads again. But from the sounds of it, you'd like that."

"You can have her. I'm done."

Tony shocked himself and Danielle as he smacked her in the back of the head. "That makes two of us I guess. I'll have my lawyer draw up papers today. I can't believe who you've become Dani." Tony turned on his heel and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

"Catherine, is dad mad?" Maddie asked from her spot across from Catherine in the limo.

"He's mad at your mom kiddo. But he's not mad at you. He was very worried about you the whole way here. It scared him to hear that you were hurt."

"He's going to be mad at me after he sees mom. He's going to find out I lied to him, a lot."

"Why did you lie to him?"

"Because I didn't want him to be mad at mom, she tried her best." Maddie held up her left arm before continuing. "She finally just gave up."

"Is that why you want to go back to Vegas?"

"I want to go home because I miss dad. But mom doesn't want me around anymore. She's done being a mom. I don't hate her for it though."

Catherine moved across the limo to sit next to Maddie and pulled her close. "Your dad will understand sweetie and trust me when I tell you this, he will not be mad at you. He will however still be mad at your mom."

"Thanks Cath. I want to show you my school. Hang on." Maddie leaned forward and gave the limo driver a few directions before sitting back. "It's a private school. Dad's paying for it. This is my first year there. Guess it's my only one."

"Private schools are over rated anyway. Lindsey went to one for a few years. She attends a public high school now. She likes it a lot better."

"I like Santa Fe Prep. It's small and most of my friends are there with me. My elementary was a private one too. Something my parents agreed on."

"Maddie, do you want to stay long enough to say goodbye to your friends on Monday? I'm sure your dad would love to bring you to school for that."

"Yeah I'd like that. I mean it wouldn't be very nice to just up and leave. I've known my friends since almost my first day here. They'd hate me if I just left." The limo slowed to a stop at the side of the road. "This is our stop. Come on."

Catherine followed Maddie out of the limo and took in the sight before her of the school campus. "This is nice."

"Follow me, I'll show you the best part." Maddie ran off and Catherine couldn't help but laugh to herself. She quickly lost sight of her charge as Maddie darted around the corner of one of the campus' many buildings.

"Maddison, honey wait a second will you. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Yeah but you're still younger than dad. That counts for something. Ok now I hate this thing." Maddie waved her casted arm around. "It prevents me from being a monkey."

"Being a monkey?"

"Monkey bars. Pay attention Cath. For a CSI you don't watch your surroundings very well. You know that." Maddie jumped up and grabbed one of the bars with her good arm. "This would be so much easier with two hands. "Hang on..." Somehow to Catherine's pure amazement Maddie managed to swing herself up and onto the top of the monkey bars which were either really high or she had recently shrunk more than a few inches.

"Ok lil miss monkey, be careful. Your dad will murder me if you get hurt."

"I already have a broken arm, how much more hurt does he expect me to get?" Maddie jumped down and stood next to Catherine. "Ok I'm done. Let's go roller-skating."

"Skating? And you have the nerve to ask about getting more hurt. Child, you are definitely Tony's kid." Catherine laughed and draped her arm across Maddie's shoulders as they headed back to the limo. "What the hell, let's go skating."


	11. Chapter 11

"We're roller-skating actually." Catherine said into her phone with a chuckle. She watched as Maddie skated around with some of her friends who Catherine had insisted she call up and invite. "Myself and four twelve-year-olds to be exact."

"Sounds like everyone is having fun, I'm almost ready to join you. I'm waiting for a fax from my lawyer." Tony replied. He had sought out Clara after leaving Danielle and had asked to use her phone to contact his lawyer. Now twenty minutes later he was waiting for paperwork his lawyer had sent. "It seems my ex wife is quite the bitch."

"What happened?"

"Seems she doesn't want to be a mom anymore. I also found out that the police here make weekly visits to the house but that thankfully Mads is never home. Which is another thing that has me pissed off, I can't believe what I've missed."

"Tony, Maddie told me that she never said anything to you because she didn't want you to be mad at her mom. But that said she knows that Danielle doesn't want her around anymore. She's also very scared and worried that you'll be mad at her for not saying anything."

Tony didn't say anything for a few minutes instead he watched the fax machine spit out page after page of text. He let out a sigh. "I'm not angry with Mads. I'll be sure to let her know that. This is a long day."

"I promise you we'll have an early night. We worked and Maddie was up most of the night. Speaking of Maddie, she wants to talk to you." Tony read over the top page of his paperwork as Catherine passed the phone over to Maddie.

"Hi dad, are you done yet? Because I told Catherine you could skate really well and she doesn't believe me."

"Yeah sweetie I'm almost done. Just have to drop some stuff off at the hotel and I'll be there. I'll show Cath my Olympic grade roller-skating skills." Tony couldn't help but join in when he heard his daughter's laughter on the other end of the phone. "Alright kiddo, the faster I get off the phone, the faster I get to you. Don't have too much more fun without me."

"I'll try. See you soon dad." Tony shut his phone off and tossed it onto Clara's desk and once again sighed.

"Your lawyer again?" Clara's voice came from her now open doorway. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

"No, Catherine and Mads. They are at the roller rink. Maddie invited a few of her friends to join them. Catherine doesn't believe I can roller-skate."

"Can you?"

"Exceptionally well. It's one of Maddie's favorite things to do. I had to learn quickly. No, actually I played hockey as a kid."

"From hockey player to cop. Nice."

"Small town kid from Minnesota. I basically breathed hockey. Didn't decide to be a cop until much later. I moved down to Nevada to live with my dad as a preteen. My step mom was a detective with LVPD."

Clara chuckled, "Sounds like my family, only it was my step dad who was the cop. Why'd you leave Minnesota? If you don't mind me asking?"

"My mom remarried an asshole. She finally got tired of hearing me say it, so she sent me to my dad's. I was twelve."

"Oh so Maddie gets that from you. She's some cute when the bad words slips out."

"I don't think it bothers Danielle. I don't like it and she knows that. I should get a move on. Drop this stuff off and get over to the rink before they think I've ditched them. Thank you for everything Clara." Tony gathered all the papers from the top of her desk and headed towards the door.

"Have fun Tony. Stop by before you leave so I can say my goodbyes."


	12. Chapter 12

Catherine noticed him out of the corner of her eye as she skated around the area of the rink furthest from the entrance. He was just standing there with skates in hand waiting for someone to notice him. She smiled and started toward him.

"You know Tony, they work better on your feet." Tony followed her to one of the nearby tables and started to put the skates on. Catherine sat down beside him. "You ok?"

"Just tired. Seeing Danielle took a lot out of me. I'll be happy when today is over." Tony looked out at his daughter and the one friend that remained. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Home. That is Sara. And can I just say she is a miniature version of our Sara. Mixed with a little bit of Greg. Her mother has told me that those two are partners in crime."

"Oh joy. Alright let me show you my amazing talent." Catherine watched as Tony stood up too quickly and promptly landed on his ass on the floor beside her feet.

"Oh I'm amazed all right." Catherine stood and helped him to his feet. "Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Smart-ass! Just give me a minute to get comfortable." Catherine smirked but folded her arms and waited.

"Nice entrance dad. Did you get new feet or something?" Tony just cocked his head to the side quickly and took off in the direction of his daughter. All Catherine could hear was a yelp from Maddie and the sounds of their skate wheels rolling across the wooden rink. She had to admit, he was a good skater, but he seemed to be letting Maddie stay a good two paces in front of him. Catherine watched as Maddie quickly changed direction and darted backwards under one of Tony's outstretched arms. "Come on Catherine."

"I think I'll sit this round out sweetheart. You and your dad have fun. Tony honey, play nice." Catherine moved back to the table she and Tony had just vacated and sat down to watch the trio skate around. It wasn't long before Sara's mom, arriving to retrieve her daughter, joined her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all. Emily right?"

Emily took her seat next to Catherine before she replied. "Yes. How are you enjoying Santa Fe?"

"This is actually my second visit. It sort of reminds me of home. Not sure I'd choose to live here though. No offence."

Emily laughed and shook her head, "None taken. I'm not what you would call a local. I moved here three years ago from Arizona. My husband, a doctor, took a transfer to the new hospital here. I grew up in California. All my kids were born there actually."

"I'm a born and breed Vegas girl. My mother was a show girl and my late father owned casinos." Catherine glanced out at the trio at the sound of laughter and saw that Tony was once sitting on the floor. "Tony, I thought you could skate."

``I thought so too. Seems I'm not as good as I used to be." Tony glanced up at his daughter and her best friend. "Time for a break. Mads help your old man up."

"He's good with her." Emily commented as the group started towards them.

Catherine didn't know how to reply to that comment exactly. "Well he is her dad."

"He visits a lot. I was surprised to learn that he's the custodial parent. Especially with him not living in the same state. Do you have any kids?"

"I have a teenage daughter." Catherine started a little from surprise as Maddie sat on her lap and draped an arm across her shoulders. She just wrapped her arms around Maddie and pulled her closer.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor. Thanks for letting Sara stay. It was fun." Maddie watched her best friend leave before turning to Tony & Catherine. "Can we go to the hotel now?"

"In a minute Mads. I promised someone I'd show her I knew how to skate." Tony stood and held out his hand to Catherine. "Come on babe. Skate with me. I promise to stay upright."

"I'll believe it when I see it. Let me up kiddo."


	13. Chapter 13

"Daddy, I need clothes." Tony looked up from the email he was composing on his phone to look across the limo at his daughter. Maddie was lying across the side seat and using Catherine's leg as a pillow. Tony couldn't help but smile at the sight. "We need to go to the house." The statement was quickly followed by a large yawn.

"You don't have anything?" Tony knew the answer of course. Clara would have taken Maddie right from the house to the hospital and then to her home from there.

"Nope. Clara lent me a shirt to sleep in last night and then she tossed everything into the laundry. All nice and clean, but I'm not feeling the three days in a row thing. I need clothes."

Tony watched as his daughter let out another yawn and chuckled when Catherine did the same. "Can you hold off one more night? I'm pretty sure I packed that 'Minnesota Bound' t-shirt you like so much. You can wear that tonight and in the morning the three of us can go pack up your stuff. I think we're all too tired right now."

"All my stuff?"

"Well everything you want to bring home to Henderson with you. Do you accept my offer Mads?"

"Yeah I guess so." Maddie sat up for a moment and leaned forward to talk to the driver who a moment later turned a corner.

"And just where do you think you are taking us now?"

"Detour. I want ice cream." Maddie looked back at her dad with the look all fathers could not resist.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind an ice cream cone myself babe." Catherine added as Maddie retook her position on the seat. "According to Linds, it makes a very good lunch. Sometimes even breakfast."

"Ice Cream for lunch it is then. Then it's back to the hotel so this old man can sleep."

"Dad you're not old."

"Just you wait, next year that opinion just might change kid." Tony glanced out the window as the limo came to a stop. He leaned over and opened the door. "Ladies first."

It didn't take long to order and receive the ice cream and soon the trio were back on the road to the hotel.

"Tony, do you want me to wake her up?" Catherine whispered once the limo stopped in front of the hotel. She nodded towards Maddie who was fast asleep.

"No she needs to sleep. I can carry her." It took a little shifting on Catherine's part to help Tony lift his daughter out of the car. She walked ahead of the pair to open the lobby door. "This saves me having to dig through my bag for that shirt."

"Ha, babe you'll do it anyway because she's going to wake up at some point and will want to change out of these clothes." Catherine glanced at the elevator and then at the stairs off to the side. "You know, I feel like taking the stairs. Care to join me?"

Tony shifted Maddie slightly and laughed. "You are an evil woman Catherine Willows. I'm all for the elevator. Mads may be small for her age but she's currently dead weight and I'm tired."

Catherine laughed and started off in the direction of the elevator. "I may be evil Hun but that's what you love about me."


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine had decided to call home while Tony was in the shower. She watched Maddie sleep from her spot in the main area of the room for a moment before heading out to the small balcony.

"Hi Catherine, how is Maddie doing?" Lily's voice greeted through the phone.

"She's doing better than I expected. She's sleeping right now. I have a feeling that she'll have a meltdown tonight. She's just been too calm."

"How are you and Tony?"

"I'm doing good. I spent time with Maddie while Tony went to see his ex. He hasn't said much about that other than that she is a bitch. She did tell me that her mom no longer wants to be a mom. How can someone do that to their child?"

"With your job you can honestly ask that question?" Catherine heard her mom sigh.

"Some people are just not meant to be parents. Some of those people just figure it out later than others." Catherine concluded.

"When are you guys coming home?" Lily asked changing the subject.

"Monday night it looks like. Maddie wants to go to school to say goodbye to all her friends. I'm sure everything will be discussed tomorrow when we all have clearer heads."

"Ok honey, good luck with the next few days and call to let us know when you are on your way home. And Catherine, just by being there, you are helping them both so much."

"I know mom. I'm glad I can be here right now." Catherine looked down at the silent street below her. "I'll call you on Monday. Say Hi to Linds for me. Bye mom." She held her phone open for a moment lost in thought before she moved back into the hotel room.

The sight that greeted her made her instantly smile. She grabbed her camera from her bag and snapped a photo. Tony, now in sweatpants, had collapsed on the bed next to his daughter and was fast asleep. Catherine stood watching the pair until the shrill of her cell phone drew her attention. Without reading the caller id she answered it.

"Willows."

"Hey darling, where are you beautiful? We had a date." The voice of one of her closest friends practically sang to her from the other end. "Hope it's not work I got stood up for."

"Oh Allie I'm so sorry. I should have called. It's not work, it's Tony…"

"You passed me over for your guy. I thought we promised not to do that anymore doll."

"Not like that!" Catherine let out a chuckle because she knew Allie would be thinking something dirty. "I'm not being that dirty. He had to fly to New Mexico to pick up his daughter and move her back home with him and I came with him. It was a short notice thing; we left very early this morning."

"Everything ok?"

"His ex dislocated their daughter's wrist last night and she got arrested. Things are just a little complicated right now."

"Sounds like this ex is a real bitch."

Catherine had to laugh at that. "Tony said the same thing earlier. I've never met her so I really can't judge. But anyone who turns their back on their kid isn't someone I hold very high. She's given up custody."

"So step in and take her place, and don't you dare tell me you and lover boy aren't at that stage of the relationship yet. You two are ass backwards-in love with each other. I predict a ring comes from this little 'short notice trip' thing you got going on. When you get home I want all the details."

"I wouldn't say no a ring." Catherine loved how Allie was able to hit all the honesty buttons just right. "Listen I need to crash, I worked last night. I'll call you when we're home."

"You better doll or I'll hunt you down." Catherine hung up to the sound of Allie's laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

It was dark when Maddie finally awoke, and for a moment she didn't know where she was or who was lying on the bed next to her. Once her eyes adjusted and she realized it was her dad next to her she calmed a little. A moment later she felt Tony stir beside her.

"Hey baby. You ok?" His voice was quiet but Maddie could hear the concern laced in it. She gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, just took me a minute to figure out where I was. Too many different places in too short a time. Hey, how come you're in here with me? Thought Catherine and I were sharing the bed."

Tony turned his head away and located the lamp. Switching it on he too took in the surrounding. "Last thing I remember was pulling out your favorite shirt and tossing it on the bed. Guess I landed with it. I told you I was tired. Crash and burn kiddo."

"Ha, at least you were able to stay awake long enough to do that. I didn't even make it out of the limo." Maddie sat up and reached for the shirt resting near the edge of the bed.

"I need to go change." She started to get up but Tony stopped her.

"I won't look. I promise." With that Tony turned his head away from her face in the pillow and pulled the blanket up over his head. Maddie giggled. "Can't see anything. You can turn out the light too if you'd like." The pillow muffled his voice.

"I trust you silly." Maddie quickly changed and pulled the big blanket from the end of the bed up and wrapped it around herself. "Ok, you can come out of hiding now."

Tony tossed back the blanket and rolled onto his back. He turned his head and closely watched his little girl. He couldn't believe he had missed so much of her life because of what he thought was the right choice. Maddie was ever so slightly rocking herself back and forth with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Tony watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. His heart broke slightly but he forced himself to wait.

When Maddie finally spoke her voice was so small and full of emotion. "Why doesn't she want me anymore? What did I do wrong?" Maddie turned her face towards Tony. "Why does she hate me daddy? I never did anything bad."

Tony didn't hesitate a second, he pulled himself up and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter in comfort. "I can't answer that Mads. Only your mother can tell us what is going on in that head of hers. I know this much though, it was never your fault. Not a single moment of your life is to blame for her actions."

"I'm sorry daddy." The blanket now muffled Maddie's voice and as the tears fell freely down her cheeks.

"Not your fault Maddison." Tony stated.

"I've lied to you though. A lot. You told me never to lie to you ever because you hate it but I did anyway."

Tony had thought his heart could break no more but seeing his only child like this was pulling him raw. He leaned his head down so he was right next to Maddie's ear when he spoke. "I forgive you for lying. I know you were doing it to protect your mom because you love her. I'm not mad at you baby. I could never be mad at you. Ever."

"I was so scared, when she grabbed me. She'd never done that before. The look in her eyes, in that instant I knew just how much she hated me. She blamed me for everything wrong in her life. And you know what, that made me hate her, even if it was just for that moment."

The room was silent except for Maddie's quiet sobs that she was fighting to calm. Tony just continued to hold her. Everything that needed to be said had been said.

"Dad, are you and Catherine serious?" The question took Tony by surprise.

"I feel we are. I want to ask her to marry me. Can I do that?"

"Why are you asking me?" Maddie looked up at him.

"Well kiddo, you are the most important thing in my life and I want you to be happy …"

Maddie interrupted him, "If you don't ask her I'll hate you." She joked. "You guys are perfect for each other and she really loves you. I can tell. I mean she took time off work just to be here with you. That's true love."

"You are one tough smart little cookie. Are you sure you're mine?" Tony kissed the top of Maddie's head. "Are we good now kiddo?"

"Good as pie." As if in reply to her statement Maddie's stomach rumbled. Both her and Tony laughed. "I need food. Can we order room service?"

"Room service it is. I'll go wake up Catherine so she can join us. Sit tight Mads."


	16. Chapter 16

Tony wasn't sure what it was that woke him up but suddenly his eyes flew open and he was left looking up at the ceiling of a very bright hotel room. That's when he felt the kick to his left shoulder. He turned his head just in time for his young daughter's other foot to connect with his nose. The shock took a moment to sink in. "Ouch!" Tony pulled himself up into a sitting position and looked down at his sleeping child. He heard a chuckle from the doorway knowing it was Catherine. "You find that funny do you?"

"I thought of moving her but she looked really comfortable. Besides she kicks, safer to leave her alone." Catherine replied as she walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Going and packing up Maddie's stuff. Although I don't know how we'll get it all back to Vegas." Tony glanced once more at Maddie before moving to get out of bed. "Be right back." He turned and headed into the bathroom.

Catherine moved into his spot and started tickling Maddie's feet. The reply she received was somewhere between a mumble and a groan. She tried again. A foot kicked her in reply. She was getting somewhere. She tried again.

"Fuck off," and another harder kick was the reply this time from the sleeping girl.

"Maddison Louise Vartann!" Tony's voice sounded from just inside the bathroom.

Catherine watched as Maddie lifted her head and looked around the room. "What?"

"Language, young lady." Tony walked back into the room and fixed his daughter with a stern look. "Apologize to Catherine."

"Sorry Cath."

Catherine looked between Tony and Maddie. "Apology accepted kiddo. Glad to see you awake." She shifted when Tony sat down beside her. "Ready to pack your life away?"

"Yup, when do we leave?"

"Well kiddo, you need to get dressed first." Maddie looked around for the clothes she had been wearing yesterday. "You'll be happy to know you don't have to wear the same thing three days in a row. There's a bag in the other room. Go make sure everything fits."

"Seriously, you rock Catherine." Maddie jumped up and took off into the main area of the hotel room.

"You bought her clothes?"

"Nope, I brought her clothes. Just a shirt and a pair of jeans that Lindsey has long since grown out of, nothing special. Figured she might need something."

"You're awesome babe. Thank you." Tony leaned forward and pulled Catherine in for a quick kiss.

"Seriously! Do you two really have to do that all the time?"

"Part of being in love Mads." Tony said while Catherine snickered silently beside him. He looked at her. "That doesn't help you know. Stop encouraging her."

"Sorry, she reminds me a lot of Linds at that age, great timing and childlike reactions. Trust me when I say this Tony, enjoy this while you can. The teenage years just might kill you."

"You survived."

"Barely. I had to toss her in a private school just so I could regain some control."

"Maddie's already in private school so that options out. Although I don't think we'll go that route in Henderson. Public schools there are just fine. Just something else I have to deal with come Monday. Enrolling you in school kiddo."

"Actually you don't. Well not completely. All you have to do is tell the office at Santa Fe Prep where you hope to enroll me and they do everything else. I think they figure it helps the school's reputation or something."

"That's a great thing, but Mads, I have no idea what school you'll be attending at the moment. I'm not even sure what school zone we live in."

"Some active father you are." Tony fixed her with a look. "I'm kidding relax. You know I love you." Maddie hopped up onto the bed and grabbed Catherine's wrist in one hand and her dad's in the other and pulled lightly. "Can we go now? Time's a wasting people."

"How about you let me get dressed first." Tony pulled away from his daughter and climbed off the bed.

"Why I see nothing wrong with what you have on." Catherine deadpanned.

"Seriously! What am I going to do with you two?" Maddie pulled harder on Catherine's arm. "You are coming with me. I want to be able to sleep in this bed tonight." Catherine couldn't help but laugh at the shocked look on Tony's face, as she was pulled out the bedroom door by the now giggling pre-teen.


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine looked around the mess that she could only assume was Maddie's bedroom.

Glancing down at the girl she asked, "Organized chaos or were you looking for something?"

"What this? I did this right after the incident. That's how Clara found me. I was throwing a fit. It's normally very clean," Maddie replied.

"What's normally very clean?" Tony asked from behind the pair as he joined them in the hallway.

"My room. Mom used to throw stuff out if it was on the floor so I learned quickly to keep it clean."

Tony peeked into the room over Catherine's right shoulder. It hadn't changed much from the last time he had seen it. The wall color, which was a light shade of purple, was the only change that he could see.

"Nice color Mads. Did you paint them yourself?"

"No, mom had Kevin do it. He's the latest boyfriend. He let me help when she was at work." Maddie looked up at Tony. "What can I take with me?"

"Whatever you want kiddo. Everything in here is yours after all. Looks like we're going to need boxes." Tony looked around. "Where can I get some?"

"Mom has a bunch saved in the hall closet beside the bathroom. I have two suitcases in my closet too."

Catherine turned and started back down the hall. "I'll grab the boxes while you two start in on the mess."

Tony followed Maddie into the room and watched as she slowly looked around. He could sense the wheels turning in her head. "What's going on in that pretty lil head of yours Mads?"

Maddie jumped at the sound of his voice. "Just remembering. I'm ok." Tony watched her walk over to a box next to her dresser and pull out a handful of garbage bags. "We'll need these too. Trust me." She handed one of the bags to her dad and moved towards her closet.

"And what exactly am I throwing away Mads?" Tony held the bag in his hands and waved it back and forth as he opened it.

Maddie turned back to him and pointed towards the corner that was occupied by her desk. "Everything over there. I don't want to keep any of it."

Catherine retuned just as Tony swiped his arm across the desk and pushed everything into the garbage bag. "If that's how you clean honey, we are going to have issues in the future."

Tony turned to her and replied, "I'm just following the boss's orders. Maddie said to get rid of it all."

"I'm sure Maddie said that because there is homework in that pile, right?") Catherine turned to look at Maddie as she spoke.

"Nope. My homework didn't make it out of my backpack. Everything on my desk really was junk." Maddie looked at the boxes Catherine had gathered. "We're going to need more than that."

"Well how about I start packing up your clothes and you and your dad go get more boxes," Catherine said as she started rooting through the clothes in the closet.

Tony looked at Catherine for a long moment, "Are you sure babe?"

"Yes. Other than last night you two haven't had any alone time. Go, I'll be fine. Maybe pick up some lunch while you're gone too."

"If you're sure?" Tony asked Catherine once more. "We'll take your mom's car. How does that sound Mads?"

"Works for me. The keys are in the kitchen by the back door. See you soon Cath." Maddie grabbed Tony's hand on her way past him. "Let's go dad."

Once in the car Tony looked at his daughter and asked, "Easiest place to get boxes?"

"Mom's employer."

Tony glanced sideways at Maddie with a 'you've got to be kidding' look on his face. "That's the easiest place you can think of? Out of all of Santa Fe?"

"Yup, they know me so we won't be charged for the boxes."

"They charge for boxes?" Tony was slightly confused. "Where exactly is your mom working now?"

"Same place she's always worked. Trust me dad, just drive."

It didn't take long for the pair to collect the boxes and load them into the trunk of the car. Tony waited as Maddie spoke to someone Danielle had worked with. He glanced around at the stores on the street. A jewellery store caught his eye. He called out to Maddie.

"Mads, I'm going into Jewel Mark." When he saw he had her attention he pointed across the street. "Come find me when you're done."

Tony didn't quite know what he was looking for as he walked into the store. Finding the right ring to suit Catherine was going to be tricky.

"Good morning sir. How may I help you today?" A woman who name tag read "Debbie" greeted him with a smile.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring, something with a bold splash of color. But nothing overly flashy."

Debbie drew him toward the far end of the counter with a slight wave of her hand. "Is there a particular color you were thinking of?"

Tony thought for a moment. "She loves purple." He looked towards the door as Maddie came into the store. He waved her over.

"We have this one here that is brand new and exclusive to our store. What do you think?"

Maddie looked down at the ring and then up at her dad. "She'd like that one dad."

Tony held the ring in his hands and somehow knew it felt right. He glanced quickly at the price; relieved to learn it was well within his spur of the moment price range.

"You know what Mads, I agree. I'll take this one."

"Whoo hoo!" Maddie let out a moment later much to the amusement of the other people in the store. She blushed when she noticed everyone looking at her. "Sorry."

"Someone's excited." Debbie commented as she placed the ring into the box and started ringing up the purchase.

Tony chuckled and pulled Maddie close for a quick hug. "Probably more than I am, to be honest. She's probably more in love with my girlfriend than I am. If that's at all possible."

"It's possible. You two have a great day and congratulations."

Tony took the box from Debbie and thanked her. He looked down at Maddie and smiled. "It's a secret Mads. Don't say anything."

"Secrets safe with me. Let's go get lunch."


	18. Chapter 18

It didn't take Catherine long to pack up all of Maddie's clothes. Shad managed to fit everything from the closet and the dresser into the two suitcases and two of the boxes. She had just started removing books from one of the bookcases when her cell phone rang. Without looking at the id she put the phone to her ear. "Willows."

"Hey Cath," Sara's voice greeted from the other end. "How are you holding up?"

"Sara, hi. I'm better with sleep. Don't let me ever forget that. I take it Nicky told the team last night."

"He did but I figured something was seriously wrong when you called me in and both you and Vartann left. I wanted to call and check on you guys."

"We're packing up Maddie's room. Well I'm doing the packing; Tony and Maddie have gone to get more boxes and some lunch. It's weird being in this house alone. I'm glad you called. I want to run an idea past you and put you in charge of it. If you're up to it of course."

Catherine pulled a few more books from their place on the shelves as she waited for Sara to reply.

"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?" Sara let out a quick yawn, "Sorry."

Catherine smiled to herself. "Well we need to get Maddie's stuff from the airport to Tony's place. I was thinking the team could help out tonight, before shift."

"You guys are coming home tonight?"

"I will be. Tony needs to stay and deal with Maddie's school tomorrow and Maddie wants to say goodbye to her friends. They need some time alone together. Oh, that reminds me, can you do me another favor?"

Sara hesitated a second before replying, "Sure."

Catherine had to chuckle. "It's easy, honest. Tony doesn't know what school Maddie will be attending. Can you look it up for me?"

"Give me a second to open the search page." Catherine could hear the steady clicking of the keyboard. "Alright, what's the name of his street?"

"Crescent Palm Court in Henderson. So he's in the Southeast region, that much I know."

"I didn't know he lived in Henderson. Learn something new everyday." A few more clicks could be heard through the phone. "Looks like Maddie will be at Mannion Middle School, only a few blocks from his street. In case you're interested, she'll attend Foothill High School eventually."

"Thanks Sara. Listen I have to get back to this, can I call you later with more details about when I'm getting back?"

"Yeah, it's my night off but I'll show up to help. You might have to leave a message though. I need a little sleep."

"Alright Sara, talk to you later. Thanks again." Catherine slipped her phone back into her pocket just as she heard a door open.

"Hey Cath, we're back and we have food." Maddie's voice sounded amplified in the near empty house.

"And boxes. The boxes are important too Mads. Don't forget the boxes."

"Yeah okay dad, boxes too. Food is essential for human survival but the boxes are important too."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she walked into the kitchen, knowing full well that Maddie's sarcastic statement was accompanied by rolling eyes.

"So Tony, I have some good news for you. But more importantly, Maddie you have a lot of books."

Catherine took a seat at the kitchen table and pulled a burger and fries from the take-out bag Tony had placed in the center.

Tony sat in the chair next to her and followed her actions. "What's the news?"

"I just talked to Sara and she nicely looked up the school Maddie will attend. It's Mannion Middle School and not too far from your place."

"That's good to know. Makes it easier for tomorrow. Thanks." Tony grabbed a pen and a napkin and jotted down the name and stuffed it in his pocket. He turned to Catherine again. "You look like you have more. What's up?"

Catherine looked at Maddie before looking down at her food. She finally looked at Tony. "I'm ready to move in with you if you still want me."

Maddie jumped up and threw herself at Catherine in a big hug. "He does."

Tony just sat back and watched his daughter and Catherine, knowing that he wanted moments like this in his future more than anything.

"The offer never went away honey. I meant it when I said I was willing to wait. You mean that much to me."

Catherine, who was now supporting Maddie on her lap just smiled. "I love you Anthony Vartann."

"Yeah I love you too dad," Maddie giggled and moved to hug Tony.

"I do have other news too. I asked Sara if she's gather the team together before shift to move Maddie's stuff to your house."

Maddie spoke first. "You're leaving tonight?"

"Yeah sweetie. I figured I'd fly home with all your stuff and that way you won't have to worry about and you and your dad can spend tomorrow together just the two of you. Is that ok?"

Tony and Maddie exchanged looks. Catherine momentarily thought they'd say no.

"That's a very good idea actually. I like you, you're smart." Tony joked laughing. "What time do you plan to leave?"

"If I leave here around eight I'll get back to Vegas not long after nine which will leave us a good hour to unload the trucks. I have to phone Sara later when I know for sure."

Tony glanced at the clock on the wall. Well it's just after one now so we'd better get back to work."

Five hours and two trips for more boxes later everything Maddie planned to take with her was safely packed away.

The three of them stood in the middle of the living room where they had piled everything. "Um dad, quick question. How are we getting everything to the airport?"

"Many trips. Unless you know someone with a truck?"

"I'm going to phone Sara back while you two sort that out." Catherine turned and headed into the kitchen and pulled out her phone. She hit the number for Sara's number and paced while it rang.

"Afternoon Catherine. How goes the packing?" Sara sounded more awake than she had that morning.

"Finished. I forgot that pre-teens require a lot of stuff."

"I wouldn't know, my pre-teen possessions fit into a backpack," Sara sighed.

"I'm sure Maddie will share," Catherine attempted to lighten the mood. "I'm going to be landing around nine, that should give us enough time. I'll book it in as overtime pay. Let the team know." The pair talked for a little longer until Tony motioned that he needed help.

"Sorry babe. Two of the neighbours have offered up their assistance in getting everything to the airport. If you want to leave on time we have to get moving."

Between the two offered trucks and the trunk of the limo everything was loaded and transported in one trip.

Maddie, Tony and Catherine rode to the airport in the limo. Just before turning towards the private hangers Tony looked at his daughter and stated, "Now Mads, don't you get used to this."

"I know, I know, this is a one time thing." She watched out the window as they pulled up beside the plane. "Holy crap. That's a big plane." She turned to Catherine, "How'd you do all this?"

Catherine just shrugged. "High powered connections kiddo."

The limo came to a stop but before anyone could move Tony grabbed Catherine's hand. "Catherine, I've never been very good at this and I know I'm not doing this the most romantic way but …" He knelt on the floor beside the seat and pulled the ring box from his pants pocket.

Catherine gasped and she felt the tears start to fall. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?"

Maddie sat behind her dad and watched Catherine intently waiting. Catherine was fully crying now and all she could do was nod her head. She threw herself into Tony and finally whispered in his ear. "Yes I'll marry you."

She reached back to pull Maddie towards them. "Both of you." Tony slipped the ring on her finger as she looked down at the solid silver band mounted with diamonds and purple gems in the shape of a flower.

"I love it. Perfect." She leaned forward and kissed Tony deeply. "I love you."


End file.
